


某天的夢

by Snow201231



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow201231/pseuds/Snow201231
Summary: -在暗戀七年的某一天，黑澤做了一個夢-意識流的開車-微虐的短文
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤優一/安達清
Kudos: 21





	某天的夢

睜開眼睛，黑澤盯著天花板上從窗簾縫隙投入的光影，安靜的房間裡只聽得到自己的呼吸聲和心跳聲，那些淺意識挖掘出的影像如跑馬燈般一幕幕的在他的腦海裡浮現。黑澤深吸一口氣，從床上坐起，看了一眼時間後，走進浴室。

這是黑澤第一次這樣夢到安達。

夢裡的安達被他壓在床上，圓圓的眼睛直率地看著他，彼此的距離近到他能看見安達眼中的自己。淺意識告訴他這是夢，是他的渴望悄然侵入的結果，那個安達能看見自己的渴望。

安達緩緩地舉起手輕觸黑澤的臉頰，對他微微一笑，黑澤握住他的手移到自己的唇邊，在他的手心輕輕地落下一吻。  
夢還在繼續。本能地想要更接近安達，黑澤把上身都壓在他身上，感覺到對方的呼吸，夢裡的安達像是感受到他的渴望，伸手環住他的脖頸，試圖減少彼此間的空隙，黑澤情不自禁地在他的側頸留下一串輕吻。  
「黑澤......」  
黑澤抬起頭，對上那雙自己無比熟悉卻陌生的眼睛，像是漆黑冬夜裡最亮的星星。  
「你的臉好紅。」  
夢裡的安達邊說邊將手貼在黑澤的臉上。  
「你也是。」  
兩人鼻尖相抵，同時笑了出來。

**好喜歡你，好喜歡，好喜歡。**

黑澤內心深處的情感彷彿突然甦醒一般，他閉起眼，吻上了安達。蜻蜓點水般的吻很快轉變為深吻，安達主動的回應和彼此的喘息聲讓他幾乎快忘了這是夢，他只想一直親吻安達。

黑澤不知道自己怎麼進入的，看著安達泛紅的臉和不知所措的神情讓他下意識地再次親吻他的唇，彼此的呼吸逐漸加重，黑澤逐漸加大挺腰的幅度，安達的眼眶微微泛紅，細小的呻吟聲變得密集。黑澤看著身下的安達露出他從未看過的表情，瞬間湧出的愧疚感讓他突然清醒。

**這是夢，也只能是夢，但這場夢能停留多久呢。**

苦澀感從靠近心臟的位置開始擴散，黑澤停下動作慢慢地抽離後，用力地眨了眨眼。  
「對不起。」  
黑澤對著夢裡的安達低語，微抖的聲線中能聽出一絲哽咽。

黑澤很清楚，愛這種感情是很原始的衝動，是佔有的慾望，也是自己的貪念。但對他來說安達的心情才是最重要的，這份感情如果會造成他的困擾，那他會將此切碎用來塞滿生活的縫隙而不被人發現，或許是在出差帶回來的伴手禮、幫忙整理的資料、下班時的一句「辛苦了。」

在黑澤等待自己醒過來時，夢裡的安達主動的親吻他，他將對方的下唇含住後伸出舌尖輕輕舔拭，雙手從衣襬探入將他壓上自己。黑澤本能地回應著他主動的吻，耳邊是兩人的喘息聲和細微的呻吟。

黑澤再次地挺腰進入，而安達的臀部順勢地抬高讓他更深入，發亮的雙眼直直地看著對方。這是夢，黑澤一邊挺腰一邊對著自己說，這場夢遲早會醒，至少讓他耽溺於此刻。

肉體的拍打聲和粗重的喘息聲隨著黑澤的動作愈來愈密集，他彷彿要將一小部份的靈魂留給夢裡的安達，這樣醒來後的他就能好好的生活，也才有力氣藏好他的感情。  
身下的安達再次伸出手環住他的脖頸，那雙眼澄澈得像無風的湖面，潮紅的臉上有著慾望，承受著黑澤的撞擊，卻無法理解他眼中深邃的悲傷。

**我一小部分的靈魂會對你很好很好，如果你不再需要它了，它會自己離開，請你不要對它感到厭煩。**

洗完澡的黑澤將剛剛隨手扔在地上的衣物放進洗衣籃裡，從髮梢滴落的水珠在淺色的睡衣上留下痕跡，漸漸暈染開來。黑澤將房間收拾好後，也一併收拾好自己的心情，他拉開窗簾，讓早晨溫煦的陽光灑進屋內。

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自於葉青的詩〈分途〉，暗戀時期黑澤的心情真的很貼合這首詩，於是試著讓他在夢裡表露出來。也因為是夢的緣故，開車的部分是走意識流的感覺，留了很多空白。


End file.
